


Mientras esperas lo inesperado

by PenrynEverdeen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenrynEverdeen/pseuds/PenrynEverdeen
Summary: Post Temporada 3. Tras convertirse en la nueva Guardiana de los Prodigios, Marinette decide que es el momento de aplicar algunos cambios a su vida. El primero de todos: renunciar a Adrien Agreste. Puede que, después de todo, haya otro chico por ahí para ella.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Mientras esperas lo inesperado

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ni la historia de "Prodigiosa: Las aventuras de Ladybug" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Thomas Astruc. Este fanfic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.

**1.**

**NOW THERE’S ONLY LOVE IN THE DARK**

«Mientras crecemos nos damos cuenta de que la vida no siempre nos da los regalos que queríamos.»

Marinette había leído tantas veces la carta que le había dejado el Maestro Fu que podría recitarla de memoria, aunque solo si el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta cada vez que pensaba en él no la dejaba sin voz.

Aquella carta hablaba de las pérdidas a las que las personas se enfrentan a lo largo de su vida inevitablemente, y aunque la intención de Fu con aquellas palabras había sido darle esperanza, para Marinette seguía siendo duro. Había perdido tanto a manos de la Prodigiosa Reina, Mayura y Lepidóptero en aquel día aciago. No sólo había perdido a su maestro, a aquella fuente inagotable de respuestas para todas las preguntas que tenía sobre los Prodigios y los Kwamis, también había perdido a su mentor y confidente. Había perdido a un amigo, la única persona que la conocía con y sin la máscara. El único que sabía que Ladybug no era tan perfecta y que Marinette no era tan torpe. Pero al menos le había dejado aquellas palabras que releía una y otra vez, buscando consuelo.

Palabras que además tenían el poder de invadir su mente en los momentos en los que más las necesitaba, como si el Maestro Fu siguiera cuidando de ella, aunque ya no fuera consciente de ello.

Como en aquel momento.

«Lo que importa de verdad no es si ganas o pierdes, es la capacidad para aceptar los cambios.»

Marinette se había convencido por fin de que ya era hora de aceptar los cambios que estaban teniendo lugar en su vida. Por eso se encontraba en aquel momento delante del mural de fotos que tenía en la pared de su habitación. «El altar de Adrien», como solía llamarlo Alya.

Cambio nº 1: Adrien Agreste había pasado de ser un «quizá» a un «nunca jamás».

Ya era hora de aceptar que Adrien quería a otra chica, y que todo a lo que podía aspirar Marinette era a ser su amiga.

Marinette ya se había deshecho del horario de Adrien –lo que le había hecho darse cuenta de que sería una fantástica acosadora, con las cosas que había hecho para conseguir toda esa información–, pero no le parecía suficiente. Aunque hubiera borrado todas las anotaciones relativas a Adrien del planning que colgaba del techo, seguía teniéndolo todo grabado en el cerebro y, a menos que se metiera lejía por las orejas o se hiciera una lobotomía, no podía deshacerse realmente de aquella información. Lo que la había llevado a la verdadera prueba para empezar a superar su enamoramiento: el altar.

—Marinette, ¿estás segura? —le preguntó Tikki, preocupada.

Marinette soltó un suspiro. Era la segunda vez en un mes que se veía en aquella posición, acariciando las chinchetas que sujetaban a la pared las numerosas fotos de Adrien. El chico acababa de confesarle que estaba enamorado de otra chica y a Marinette se le había venido el mundo encima, por lo que había estado dispuesta a quitar las fotos y deshacerse de todo lo que le recordara a Adrien.

En aquella ocasión, Tikki la había convencido de que no lo hiciera. «Seguro que la vida te tiene guardadas muchas sorpresas», le había dicho entonces. Esas palabras y su naturaleza optimista, al final habían sacado lo mejor de ella y había dejado las fotos donde estaban.

Tal vez para un observador imparcial la situación actual no era muy diferente de aquella vez. Adrien parecía estar saliendo oficialmente con Kagami, sí. Pero ¿y qué? Eran adolescentes, proclives a cambiar de opinión. Podían pasar tantas cosas… Pero Marinette sentía que el cambio no se había dado tanto en la nueva relación de Adrien, sino dentro de ella misma.

Marinette había madurado.

Con cada nueva responsabilidad, con cada nuevo peso sobre los hombros, se había dado cuenta de que había cosas más importantes en el mundo que un amor no correspondido. Aunque fuera triste renunciar a Adrien sabía que acabarían llegando otros chicos, con eso podía contar, pero París, los Prodigios y los Kwamis solo podían contar con ella. No había nadie más.

—Sí, estoy segura —y procedió a quitar meticulosamente todas las fotos de Adrien que había recortado de las revistas y las que había sacado con su móvil sin que él se diera cuenta –¿por qué Alya nunca le había dicho que aquella obsesión podría llevarla a la cárcel?–.

Le llevó un buen rato ya que había muchas, pero al final las ordenó todas en un montón y las sujetó con un elástico, se dio una vuelta por la habitación para ver si se le había escapado alguna y se dirigió a su baúl. Al abrirlo la saludaron todos los regalos que había hecho para Adrien y que ya nunca podría darle, aunque ahora servían a otro propósito. Debajo de aquella explosión de papel de regalo de colores brillantes y dibujitos de animales se encontraba la Caja de los Prodigios. Aún no había encontrado un lugar más seguro para esconderla por lo que por el momento la había guardado allí. Además tampoco creía que a Lepidóptero se le ocurriría buscar en la habitación de una quinceañera tímida, torpe e insegura. Por eso era tan importante mantener su identidad secreta.

Marinette miró por última vez el paquete de fotos, sintiéndose al mismo tiempo más triste y más ligera, lo depositó con cuidado en el fondo del baúl y cerró la tapa.

—No sé… —murmuró Tikki, con cierta tristeza—. Las paredes parecen muy desnudas sin todas las fotos.

No había quitado todas las fotos, por supuesto. Había dejado las fotos de grupo, todas aquellas en las que Adrien aparecía con el resto de sus amigos. Después de todo, tampoco quería borrarlo por completo de su vida. Seguiría siendo su amigo, y Marinette había aprendido con el tiempo que la amistad no era algo que pudiera darse por sentado, sino que era algo frágil que había que cuidar con todo el amor y dedicación que fuera posible. La familia de sangre era algo que te venía dado desde el nacimiento, pero los amigos eran la familia que elegías tú mismo, y había que cuidarlos como tal.

Por el momento, Marinette se sentía feliz con la amistad de Adrien.

—No te preocupes, Tikki. Haremos muchas fotos nuevas para volver a llenar las paredes —prometió, con una sonrisa.

Tikki voló deprisa hasta la mejilla de Marinette para darle el beso y abrazo que merecía.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Al día siguiente, Marinette supo que estaba a punto de enfrentarse a la prueba definitiva. Si la superaba, sabría que sería capaz de enfrentarse a las ramificaciones de su decisión de renunciar a Adrien. Sería capaz de comportarse como una persona normal con él y no como si hubiera recibido muchos golpes en la cabeza de pequeña. Dejaría de dar pena a sus amigas por su incapacidad para declararse, y también dejaría de darles vergüenza ajena a los chicos. Y lo más importante, podría convertirse en una verdadera amiga para Adrien.

Desde que tomó la decisión de eliminarse de aquel extraño triángulo amoroso que formaba con Adrien y Kagami, Marinette había sentido como si un peso se le quitara de encima. Ya no sentía esa presión cada vez que pasaba tiempo con él, la presión de la declaración perfecta, la presión de decir todas las cosas correctas para gustarle y que siempre acababa con ella emitiendo un montón de incoherencias y haciendo el ridículo en general –algo que, por otro lado, Adrien parecía encontrar divertido, como si fuera un chiste que ella hiciera a propósito–.

Aquella nueva sensación de ligereza la había llevado a tener toda una conversación, aunque corta, con Adrien sin que su lengua tropezara consigo misma al formar las palabras. Eso había pasado la otra tarde, cuando todos habían quedado para comerse un helado de los de André, pero no le había visto desde entonces por lo que no podía estar segura de que no hubiera sido un golpe de suerte –después de todo, alguna vez había conseguido tener conversaciones con él, sobre todo cuando estaba centrada en otras cosas–. Por eso aquel momento era tan importante.

Se encontraba ante la puerta de su aula, antes de empezar las clases del día. Sabía que él ya estaba dentro porque lo había visto antes bajándose de su coche. «Vamos, Marinette, tú puedes», se dijo. Podía entrar ahí, darle los buenos días y preguntarle por su fin de semana sin acabar con su verborrea habitual. No era difícil, una conversación sencilla que solía tener con el resto de sus amigos cada lunes. Todo iba bien, todo estaba bajo control.

Respiró hondo, y entró.

Adrien, Nino y Alya se encontraban charlando animadamente en el sitio de los chicos en la primera fila. Marinette los saludó y se acercó a ellos, pero se le olvidó todo lo que iba a decir cuando se le desvió la mirada hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

El sitio de Chloé estaba vacío.

—¿Sabéis algo de Chloé? —preguntó, ausente, con la mente muy lejos de allí.

Después de todo, cuando Ladybug le había quitado el Prodigio de la abeja, la chica había amenazado con marcharse a Nueva York con su madre.

—No se ha ido a Nueva York —fue Adrien el que respondió, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, mirando al mismo punto que ella—. Sus padres se han reconciliado y Audrey ha decidido quedarse en París.

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, aquella traición que había dado al traste casi con todo lo que habían conseguido Ladybug y Cat Noir, Marinette estaba preocupada por Chloé. Sabía que lo que la había llevado a traicionarlos había sido la desesperación, pero en aquellos tiempos y en aquella ciudad la desesperación era la peor consejera, tal y como se había demostrado.

Lo último que necesitaba Marinette era a una Chloé permanentemente susceptible de akumas, incluso aunque ya no tuviera un Prodigio.

Intentando deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos, Marinette se volvió hacia Adrien.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido el fin de semana, Adrien? ¿Has salido con Kagami? —preguntó, con una sonrisa.

Por supuesto, ella ya sabía la respuesta porque Kagami la mantenía al día de todo vía mensajes de texto. La chica japonesa estaba eufórica con el nuevo desarrollo de su relación con Adrien, y Marinette lo sabía porque en uno de sus mensajes había utilizado un signo de exclamación. ¡Un signo de exclamación! Había que conocer a Kagami para saber porqué un signo de exclamación era tan importante.

A cualquier persona podría parecerle que Kagami estaba siendo cruel al compartir con Marinette todos los detalles de su relación con Adrien, sobre todo sabiendo lo que ésta sentía por el chico, pero Marinette no creía que lo hiciera con mala intención. Kagami no tenía muchos amigos y sencillamente no tenía a nadie más con quien hablar, así que no le quedaba otra que apretar los dientes y ser una buena amiga.

—Sí, pudimos salir un rato ayer —respondió Adrien—. Es genial tener a alguien con quién mi padre me deje salir.

Marinette supo que Nino y Alya la miraban con la boca abierta porque Nino no mostró su indignación ante aquella afirmación sobre el padre de Adrien. A Nino le escocía que, como mejor amigo de Adrien, no tuviera el privilegio de que el estricto señor Agreste le dejara salir con él.

—Me alegro por ti, Adrien —dijo, con suavidad, mirándolo a los ojos.

Quería transmitirle lo feliz que se sentía por él, porque hubiera encontrado un poco de libertad.

Adrien pareció incapaz de no devolverle la sonrisa.

—Gracias.

Marinette se dirigió a su sitio en la fila de atrás con Alya pisándole los talones. Cuando ambas estuvieron sentadas, su mejor amiga se volvió hacia ella y, poniendo cuidado en que los chicos de delante no la oyeran, le dirigió un susurro furioso.

—Qué. Está. Pasando.

La señorita Bustier eligió aquel preciso momento para entrar en clase, por lo que se salvó de contestar. Por el momento, al menos.

Con una última mirada hacia el sitio vacío de Chloé, Marinette sacó el material de su mochila y se dispuso a empezar la clase.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

—Lo siento, chicos. No puedo quedarme. Tengo que ir a comer a casa.

Alya, Nino y Marinette observaron cómo Adrien se montaba en su coche y se alejaba del instituto.

Adrien muy raramente tenía oportunidad de quedarse a comer con el resto de sus compañeros. El chico solía quejarse amargamente de que su padre lo obligara a ir a comer a su casa cuando nunca se tomaba la molestia de comer con él, pero hacía tiempo que todos, incluido el propio Adrien, habían dejado de intentar entender al señor Agreste.

—Bueno, Marinette. Si quieres puedes comer con Alya y conmi…

—¡Nos vemos luego, Nino! —interrumpió Alya, tomando de la mano a Marinette y echando a correr con ella en dirección a la pastelería sin mirar atrás, dejando al pobre chico abandonado.

Era evidente que tenía prisa por hablar con su amiga.

Alya ni siquiera se detuvo cuando entraron en tromba por la puerta de la pastelería, dejando pasmados a los padres de Marinette, y se dirigió a la puerta que conectaba con la casa de los Dupain-Cheng.

—¡Alya, espera! —exclamó Marinette.

—Señor Dupain, señora Cheng, siento haber entrado así —se disculpó— pero tengo que interrogar inmediatamente a su hija. ¡Es de suma importancia!

Tom y Sabine, acostumbrados a los comportamientos adolescentes y sobre todo a la personalidad inquisitiva de la mejor amiga de su hija, simplemente se echaron a reír y las dejaron pasar sin más.

Alya arrastró a Marinette por todas las escaleras, no la soltó hasta que la dejó en mitad de su habitación y cerró la trampilla para que no tuviera escapatoria.

—Muy bien, ya estamos a solas. Cuéntame qué está pasando con Adrien.

—Jo, Alya. ¿Ni siquiera me vas a dejar comer? Tengo hambre.

Alya suspiró y dejó caer los hombros. Toda la intensidad y la urgencia que la habían poseído en el camino del instituto a la casa parecieron abandonarla, y Marinette supo que había ganado algo de tiempo.

—Sí, vamos a comer algo.

Marinette se sentó en el diván y Alya en la silla del escritorio, volviéndose hacia ella para que pudieran estar frente a frente. Mientras sacaban los almuerzos de sus respectivas mochilas y comían, Alya no dejaba de echar miradas a su alrededor, como si hubiera algo que no le encajaba.

—¿Has cambiado la decoración? —preguntó—. La habitación parece distinta.

—No exactamente.

La vaga respuesta hizo que Alya volviera a clavar una mirada interrogante en Marinette, y ésta decidió que ya no podía retrasar más lo inevitable. Dejó la fiambrera a un lado y cuadró los hombros, intentando prepararse para lo que se le venía encima.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó, con un suspiro.

Alya saltó de la silla y corrió a sentarse a su lado en el diván. Empezó el interrogatorio.

—¿Qué está pasando con Adrien? El otro día, en lo de André, os vi hablar y parecías normal. Y esta mañana igual, has hablado con él y no te has puesto nada nerviosa. ¿Ha pasado algo que no me hayas contado? ¿Es que ha habido algún progreso? ¿Por fin le has confesado tus sentimientos?

Marinette intentó poner en orden todo lo que quería saber su amiga. Había soltado todo aquello de una manera inhumanamente rápida y sin pararse a respirar. Era un milagro que no se hubiera ahogado antes de terminar.

—¿Progreso? —repitió, incrédula—. ¿Es que no viste a Adrien y Kagami juntos en lo de André?

Alya hizo una mueca.

—Bueno… Parecían muy cariñosos el uno con el otro, pero eso no significa nada.

—¿Ah, no?

—¡No! —negó Alya. Marinette sabía que intentaba animarla negando lo evidente—. Ya has oído a Adrien esta mañana, Kagami es la única persona con la que su padre lo deja salir. Imagino que estará agradecido.

—Están juntos —afirmó Marinette—. Kagami me lo ha confirmado.

La mueca de Alya se convirtió en una mirada de sorna.

—¿Y eso lo sabe Adrien? Porque en lo referente a las chicas, no se entera de nada.

Marinette volvió a suspirar. Últimamente lo hacía mucho. Pronto se desinflaría como un globo y solo quedaría la piel de Marinette tirada en el suelo, sin nada que la moviera.

La chica se recostó en el diván, con la cabeza colgando por un lado. Solía serle más fácil pensar en aquella posición, cuando toda la sangre se le iba a la cabeza, aunque después tuviera que levantarse con todo el cuidado del que era capaz para no caer de bruces por el mareo. Además, era más fácil hablar de aquello sin tener que mirar a Alya.

Su amiga, comprendiendo que en aquel momento necesitaba aquella distancia, la instó a subir las piernas y colocarlas sobre su regazo.

—Me he dado cuenta de que lo mío con Adrien es imposible. Él no siente nada por mí —confesó con voz queda.

—Eso no es verdad. Te considera su amiga.

—Exacto. Solo soy una amiga.

—¡Pero por ahí es por dónde se empieza! —intentó convencerla Alya—. Míranos a Nino y a mí. Además, no le has dicho a Adrien lo que sientes. Tal vez te lleves una sorpresa si lo haces.

Pero Marinette ya estaba negando con la cabeza antes de que terminara la frase.

—No puedo hacer eso ahora que Adrien y Kagami están juntos. Y aunque no lo estuvieran, ya has visto lo bien que me ha resultado cada vez que lo he intentado.

—¿Entonces de qué va esto? —preguntó Alya, enfadada—. ¿Estás renunciando a Adrien?

—¡Sí!

Alya se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras. No podía verla, pero Marinette sabía que su amiga la estaba mirando con la misma incredulidad con la que la había mirado Tikki cuando habían tenido la misma conversación.

—Adrien y Kagami… Creo que estás sacando conclusiones precipitadas. Aunque parezca que están juntos, no creo que eso vaya muy en serio.

—¿Y cómo no iba a ir en serio? ¿Cómo no va Adrien a querer salir con ella? Es guapa, es lista…

—Tiene una sonrisa terrorífica —interrumpió Alya.

Marinette hizo una mueca. Oh, sí, recordaba perfectamente aquellas “sonrisas” que Kagami le había dirigido en el Día de la Amistad. Al parecer, había creído que enseñar los dientes era lo mismo que sonreír. Y al parecer el resto del grupo había sido también receptor de sus “sonrisas” cuando habían quedado en lo de André.

—Eso no lo hace a propósito —explicó, saliendo en defensa de Kagami—. La pobre nunca ha tenido amigos y no sabe cómo comportarse con chicos de su edad.

—Está bien —cedió Alya—. Se lo perdono, aunque me pusiera los pelos de punta.

—La verdad es —continuó Marinette— que los dos tienen muchísimo en común. El esgrima, la misma posición social, unos padres controladores y sobreprotectores… ¡Yo no puedo competir con eso!

—Oh, sí, qué pena que tus padres sean buenos, comprensivos y cariñosos —soltó Alya, con todo el sarcasmo del que fue capaz. Las dos chicas se quedaron un momento en silencio, pensando en la situación tan complicada, hasta que Alya exclamó—: ¡Eso es lo que notaba diferente! Has quitado las fotos.

Se levantó del diván, casi tirando a Marinette al suelo en el proceso, y se puso a investigar todas las paredes de la habitación.

—Entonces sí que lo dices en serio. Has renunciado a Adrien —era como si Alya no se lo hubiera creído hasta entonces.

Marinette se incorporó y se quedó sentada mirando con tristeza a su amiga.

—No sé, chica… No sé si yo podría hacerlo —dijo Alya, negando con la cabeza—. Quedarme con la duda.

Marinette frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué duda?

—Ya sabes, el “¿Qué habría pasado si…?”. ¿Qué habría pasado si te hubieras declarado a Adrien? —Alya se encogió de hombros—. Pero sobre todo y lo más importante, no sé si yo hubiera podido quedarme con la espinita de saber que nunca me atreví a decírselo.

Eso hizo pensar a Marinette. No creía que Alya estuviera intentando reprocharle nada, pero sí hizo que Marinette se sintiera cobarde. Había tenido mil oportunidades para confesarle a Adrien lo que sentía por él y nunca se había atrevido. El miedo al rechazo había podido con ella y eso siempre le pesaría. Tal vez algún día, cuando lo tuviera superado, sería capaz de contárselo. Probablemente se reirían de ello y lo tacharían como “cosas de niños”, y seguirían tan amigos como siempre. Eso esperaba.

—En cualquier caso, ahora no puedo hacerle eso a Kagami —respondió Marinette.

—¿Y no te parece un poco raro haberte hecho amiga de la novia del chico del que estás enamorada? —preguntó Alya, intentando pincharla.

Marinette se encogió de hombros. No se arrepentía de haberse hecho amiga de Kagami. Aunque pudiera parecer fría y distante, también era buena. Valiente y decidida. Le había bastado un vistazo a Adrien para saber que lo quería y había ido a por él, y no había parado hasta que lo había conseguido. No podía evitar sentir admiración por ella.

—En algún momento Adrien dejará de ser el chico del que estoy enamorada y todos podremos ser amigos sin que resulte incómodo —contestó Marinette, de manera práctica—. Con tiempo, lo conseguiré. Y con ayuda —añadió en voz baja.

Pero Alya la oyó. Abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Ahora lo entiendo! Por eso te pegaste tanto a Luka el otro día.

Por primera vez desde que habían empezado la conversación, Marinette sonrió.

Cambio nº 2: Luka parecía quererla sinceramente.

Era extraño. Era la primera vez que un chico se le declaraba, la primera vez que alguien se enamoraba de ella y no temía demostrárselo.

No contaba con Nathaniel y Nino, porque estaba claro que habían sido cuelgues pasajeros sin la mayor importancia. Se había sentido halagada pero no se lo había tomado en serio. Tampoco contaba Cat Noir, porque de quién estaba enamorado era de Ladybug y no era lo mismo.

Pero con Luka sentía una cierta responsabilidad, sobre todo porque no podía decir sinceramente que era un sentimiento no correspondido. Estaba claro que Marinette también se sentía atraída por Luka, aunque no fuera tan intenso como con Adrien.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre el problema que Los Gatitos habían tenido con Bob Roth? —le preguntó Marinette—. ¿El akuma… y la declaración?

—¡Pues claro!

Por supuesto, tras arreglar aquel desaguisado y obligar a Bob Roth a darles una oportunidad a Los Gatitos, Marinette había corrido a contárselo todo a Alya. Las dos habían acabado suspirando embelesadas por las palabras de Luka.

«Eres la música que suena en mi cabeza desde el día que te conocí.»

Era muy difícil mejorar una declaración como aquélla.

—Me ha compuesto una canción, ¿sabes? Sólo para mí y…

Pero no solo eran la canción y la declaración. Eran los miles de gestos amables que le había dedicado. Era la manera en que la hacía sentir tan cómoda, como si pudiera hablar con él de cualquier cosa. Era el tiempo y el espacio que le había dado, sabiendo que los necesitaba, sin necesidad de pedírselos. Era el modo en que la había protegido, poniendo su propio cuerpo entre ella y las abejas de la Prodigiosa Reina.

Era la manera en que la había abrazado y consolado cuando más lo había necesitado.

—He estado pensando… que tal vez sea hora de que le dé una oportunidad.

Alya se quedó un momento mirándola, en silencio, hasta que una sonrisa se le formó lentamente en el rostro.

—¡Oh, chica! Creo que tu vida está a punto de ponerse mucho más interesante. Y no pienso perderme ni un minuto de ella.

Por alguna razón, a Marinette aquello le sonó a amenaza.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Esa misma tarde, Ladybug y Cat Noir habían quedado para hablar de los últimos acontecimientos en el punto habitual.

En las últimas semanas, el punto habitual era lo más alto de la Torre Montparnasse. Era uno de los lugares más altos del centro de París y muy raramente transitado. Y tenía la ventaja de las vistas. Los parisinos solían decir que la Torre Montparnasse tenía las mejores vistas de todo París, porque era el único lugar desde dónde no se veía la propia torre. Oh, sí, los habitantes de París la odiaban y no sin razón. Aquel rascacielos moderno no pegaba nada con el resto de la arquitectura del centro de París. Pero también habían odiado en su momento la Torre Eiffel, así que todavía había tiempo para que le cogieran cariño.

Cuando Ladybug aterrizó en lo alto de la torre, ya estaba anocheciendo y Cat Noir ya la esperaba. Volvía a canturrear aquella cancioncilla que le había oído en varias ocasiones en las últimas semanas.

«Un gatito en el tejado, solitario sin su lady…»

Ladybug no tenía ni idea de dónde había sacado su compañero esa canción pero a ella le ponía los pelos de punta. Le traía recuerdos que quisiera poder borrar.

Recuerdos de una ciudad inundada y una luna partida en dos. Recuerdos de ojos azules como el hielo y un cascabel blanco que no emitía ningún sonido. Recuerdos de un futuro que ya no ocurriría pero que seguía vívido en su memoria.

—Cat Noir —llamó, esperando que al verla dejara de cantar.

—¡Milady! Los colores del atardecer le dan un brillo especial a tus ojos.

Sonriendo, se sentó a su lado.

—¿De qué querías hablar? No es que no sea un placer verte —añadió el superhéroe, con aquella sonrisa de oreja a oreja que solía reservarle a ella.

Ladybug carraspeó.

—Pensé que querrías saber cómo ha ido todo con el Maestro Fu.

—Ah, sí… —como ella, toda su postura pareció encogerse por la tristeza—. ¿Entonces de verdad no recuerda nada?

—Nada de nada —confirmó—. Se ha marchado de París, ¿sabes? Pensé que sería lo mejor.

Cat Noir asintió, distraído, con la mirada perdida en la ciudad a sus pies.

—¿Y tú cómo estás? Pasaste más tiempo con él que yo. Sé que estabais unidos.

Ladybug negó con la cabeza, apretando los labios en un intento desesperado por contener las lágrimas. Intentó tragarse el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

—Todo es un desastre, Cat Noir. Hemos perdido al Maestro Fu, hemos perdido a todo el equipo…

—¡Pero podemos formar un nuevo equipo! —replicó su compañero con fervor—. No hemos perdido nada, tenemos todo lo que necesitamos —Cat Noir la miró con un cariño que en aquel momento fue tan evidente que no fue capaz de ignorarlo—. Hablas de lo que hemos perdido pero no de lo que hemos ganado. Hemos ganado una fantástica nueva Guardiana.

Cambio nº 3: Se había convertido en la nueva Guardiana de los Prodigios.

—Pero no estoy preparada, Cat Noir. Apenas acababa de empezar mi entrenamiento cuando todo se fue al traste. No sé nada de lo que significa ser Guardiana de los Prodigios, y también hemos perdido el Grimorio, que es lo único que podría ayudarme.

—¿El Grimorio?

—El libro de dónde salieron las recetas para darles nuevos poderes a los kwamis —le aclaró Ladybug.

—¿No tienes una copia?

—Sí, pero el Maestro Fu lo estaba traduciendo porque está escrito en un idioma que ni siquiera reconozco. Imagino que ahora Lepidóptero tendrá esa información —explicó, abatida—. Creo que es chino, pero no estoy segura.

Al oír aquello último, Cat Noir esbozó lentamente aquella sonrisa con la que solía sacar de quicio a los supervillanos.

—¿Chino, eh? Pues resulta que hoy es tu día de suerte, bichito.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que yo sé chino, por supuesto.

Ladybug resopló, incrédula.

—¡Venga ya, Cat! El problema es serio, no es momento de bromas.

Cat Noir pareció ofenderse.

—No es ninguna broma. Hablo en serio.

—¿ _Tú_ hablas chino? —preguntó, todavía sin poder creérselo.

—Y además lo leo y lo escribo —replicó—. Uno de mis muchos talentos ocultos que te mostraré cuando quieras —Ladybug volvió a resoplar—. Puedo ayudarte con la traducción —insistió, ávido por serle de ayuda.

Ladybug quiso gritar que sí, que le dejaría ayudar, deseosa como estaba de descargar aunque fuera un poquito del peso con el que solía cargar sobre los hombros, pero no pudo evitar dudar.

—Cat Noir, si te dejara el Grimorio para que intentaras traducirlo —aventuró, despacio—, ¿crees que estaría seguro en tu casa?

No era que Ladybug no confiara en Cat Noir. Llegados a aquel punto, él era la persona en la que más confiaba del mundo entero. Algo irónico, teniendo en cuenta que nunca le había visto la cara ni sabía su nombre. Pero si algo habían comprendido el uno del otro era que tenían más o menos la misma edad, y eso tenía sus inconvenientes.

La relación de Marinette con sus padres se basaba en la confianza. La chica podía confiar en que a sus padres jamás se les ocurriría entrar a su habitación y rebuscar entre sus cosas, esperando encontrar alguna prueba de que algo no iba bien en la vida de su hija adolescente. Pero también sabía que su caso era algo excepcional, sabía que la mayoría de los padres sentían la necesidad de controlar las pertenencias de sus hijos. Y el Grimorio, aunque en un lenguaje ininteligible, contenía una información demasiado sensible como para que lo encontrara un padre cotilla.

Cat Noir se tomó un momento para responder, pero lo hizo con sinceridad.

—No, en mi casa no estaría muy seguro —reconoció—. Pero tal vez podrías intentar transcribir el texto de una página para enseñármelo. Al menos podría confirmarte si es chino —sugirió—. Ya veríamos qué hacer a partir de ahí.

Ladybug asintió, mostrando su conformidad. No parecía que el riesgo fuera muy grande en aquel plan. Pero tendría que asegurarse de controlar el papel donde anotara la transcripción en todo momento.

De repente, Cat Noir pareció ponerse muy serio.

—Ladybug, sé que crees que tienes que hacerlo todo tú sola pero te equivocas. Tú y yo, somos un equipo. Y siempre voy a estar aquí, cada vez que me necesites. Para derrotar a Lepidóptero, tenemos que confiar el uno en el otro.

—Confío en ti…

—Pero no lo suficiente.

—¡Te equivocas! —exclamó Ladybug—. No hay nadie en quién confíe más que en ti. Pero últimamente todo está siendo tan duro —se sinceró.

—A eso me refiero —respondió él, suavizando la voz—. Estoy aquí para ti. Siempre, _siempre_ , podrás contar conmigo. No solo para derrotar a los supervillanos, también para cuando necesites desahogarte. Para cualquier cosa, sea lo que sea, aquí estaré.

Ladybug lo miró, sintiendo tal oleada de cariño por él que apenas pudo contenerse de tirarse a sus brazos. Algo que no estaría bien, ya que no quería darle falsas esperanzas.

Cambio nº 4, aunque esto no era realmente un cambio sino algo que siempre había estado ahí pero que no había comprendido realmente hasta hacía poco: Cat Noir no era solamente su compañero de batalla o su amigo, también era su roca. Como él mismo había dicho, siempre estaba ahí, siempre podía contar con él. Y sabía sin lugar dudas que cuando más lo necesitara, él la cogería por los hombros, la obligaría a mirarlo a los ojos y le diría que todo iba a salir y que podía hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera.

Cat Noir era el único que la haría recuperar la confianza en sí misma.

—¿Qué haría yo sin ti, gatito? —se preguntó Ladybug por lo bajo, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Lo sintió rozar los labios contra su frente.

—Admite que tu vida sería muchísimo más aburrida —respondió, sin despegar los labios de su pelo. Ladybug soltó una risita y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del momento—. Mira —lo oyó susurrar, repentinamente.

Abrió los ojos. Desde aquella posición privilegiada observaron el espectáculo que era la puesta de sol en su bella ciudad. Juntos.

**Continuará…**


End file.
